Mariposas Blancas
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Tras un intento de suicidio frustrado, los Swan mandan a su hija Isabella al internado Greenwood Place sin saber que allí está el origen de sus problemas. Bella será el punto de unión entre el sórdido pasado de su colegio y el futuro de sus nuevos amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la adpatcion de uno de mis fics preferidos ,espero les guste.**

**Creadora Stamie.**

**Respira**

Las pesadillas son extrañas. A veces puedes comprenderlas, pero otras veces te perturban hasta llegar a hacerte creer que hay algo en tu cabeza que no funciona como debería. Mis pesadillas comenzaron a finales de abril de este año. Al principio a penas recordaba escenas sueltas, imágenes inconexas a las que no les daba importancia, pero poco a poco era capaz de ir rellenando los huecos, de escarbar en las lagunas y reconstruir el sueño cada mañana, día tras día de una forma más precisa, hasta el punto de que había noches en las que no estaba del todo segura de si estaba despierta o durmiendo.

Mis sueños se hicieron tan vívidos, tan reales, que me asustaba, me daba miedo cerrar los ojos cada madrugada porque temía ver las caras que una y otra vez afloraban de entre las sombras para paralizarme, para impedirme correr y no ser alcanzada. Nada tenía sentido y yo me limitaba a quedarme clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverme, viendo el horror sucediendo justo delante de mis ojos, sin poder, sin querer impedirlo. Y cada noche una cara fugaz y parpadeante, que aparecía y desaparecía, un fuego abrasador, una explosión y oscuridad, silencio roto sólo por mi respiración entrecortada y luego miedo….

Ahora, tras casi cinco meses a penas logro recordar ni la mitad de mi película, pero hay lago que no he podido olvidar, y ese algo es la cara de ese chico, angulosa y perfecta, pálida, blanquecina y a la vez cálida y suave, sus ojos, centelleantes, verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello rubio… Pero es eso, sólo eso, el chico de mis pesadillas, alguien que, por muy perfecto que sea, sólo es augurio de sufrimiento.

Llegué a temer tanto el quedarme dormida que bebía litros de café para mantenerme despierta cada noche, tratando de estudiar, pero era imposible. Mis ojos se cerraban de manera involuntaria, me temblaban las manos y me estremecía con cada pequeño ruido a mi espalda. Tenía miedo, miedo de algo irreal, de algo que sólo estaba en mi cabeza… comencé a creer que estaba loca y no era la única.

Evitar el contacto, encerrarme en mi cuarto, no dormir, temer cada ruido, cada movimiento, cada sombra… no era sano, no me mantenía cuerda. Dejé de comer, dejé de salir y si no dejé de respirar fue sólo porque era algo que mi cuerpo necesitaba y llevaba a cabo de forma involuntaria. Recuerdo claramente cómo mi padre tiró abajo la puerta de mi cuarto, cómo me encontró agazapada en una esquina, sangrando, desorientada y temblando ¿Por qué? Eso sí que no lo sé.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó aquella tarde?- le pregunté una vez más a mi psiquiatra.

-Verás, Bella…- comenzó, suspirando, como si cada palabra pesara más que la anterior, como si su explicación estuviera destinada a no gustarme en absoluto- Hay algo en tu cabeza, algo que no logras desenterrar, que te está perturbando poco a poco. Eso mismo por lo que sufres tanto te está bloqueando.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loca?- preguntaba lo mismo en todas las sesiones, perder la cabeza me aterraba incluso más que cerrar los ojos y volver a vivir todo aquel horror de mis sueños.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso cientos de veces, Bella, no estás loca- ¿Y entonces qué me pasaba?- Tus pesadillas, tu tendencia a aislarte y tus pequeñas lagunas son parte de la depresión que te ha ido absorbiendo en los últimos meses…-y ahora venía la parte de 'Y por ellos creemos conveniente que…'

La única gran idea que se les había ocurrido a mis padres y a mi psiquiatra era mandarme lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que preocuparse por mí, confiando en que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y amueblara de nuevo mi cabeza, pero yo no lo veía tan bien como ellos.

Dieciséis años viviendo en la misma ciudad, en la misma calle, en la misma casa. Trece años en el mismo colegio, con la misma gente, con la misma vida… ¿por qué romper con todo?¿Por qué enviarme lejos? Separarme de quienes me importaban. Me sentía tan culpable de haber sido yo quien había llegado a eso que sentía unas ganas horribles de desaparecer, dejar de existir… y entonces miraba mis antebrazos y sólo una imagen de aquella tarde cruzaba fugaz mi cabeza, la imagen de la cuchilla apretada contra mi piel…

-¿Lo tienes todo?- me preguntó mi madre desde la escalera, cámara de fotos en mano.

-Sí- musité, sin mirarle. Me sentía avergonzada de haberla hecho sufrir, de no haber pensado en sus sentimientos ni un solo instante, cuando trataba de mirarla sólo me venía a la cabeza la visión de su cuerpo arrodillado al lado de la cama del hospital, llorando, sufriendo impotente mi absurda decisión

-Siento no poder ir con ustedes, pero el viaje es largo y no sería nada cómodo parar cada diez minutos para que yo pudiera vomitar.- Estaba teniendo un embarazo horrible, náuseas matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas, dolor y mareos, antojos constantes. Hacer doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de coche para ir y otros tantos para volver no era aconsejable.

-No te preocupes, cielo- dijo mi padre, sonriendo- Bella y yo estaremos bien, tu cuida del bebé mientras yo no estoy- El bebé, el parásito que crecía dentro de mi madre dispuesto a salir al mundo a robarme mi lugar, a desplazarme y lograr que me olvidaran… un no nato tan despiadado que me daba miedo tenerlo como hermano. Quizás estaba mejor más lejos, para evitarme convivir con su diminuta sonrisa.

-Dame un beso cariño- me pidió mi madre, bajando apresurada las escaleras. Me agarró la cara con ambas manos para obligarme a mirarla, pero yo me resistí, torciendo el gesto. No sirvió de nada, no desistió hasta que la miré- Esto es por ti, mi cielo… no pienses que queremos alejarte- quise responder que ya era tarde, pero era incapaz de responder mal a mi madre, a una cara menuda y angelical, con los ojos vidriosos y azules como el cielo, mirándome con un cariño inmerecido que era capaz de embriagarme y confundirme hasta domar mi mal carácter.

Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla derecha y me acerqué para besar la izquierda, no fue necesario que me agachara o que me pusiera de puntillas, medíamos exactamente lo mismo.

-Déjame sacarte una última foto- suspiré, pero no me negué. Mi madre era fotógrafa, se dedicaba sobre todo a fotografiar bodas, bautizos y comuniones y raras veces se separaba de sus cámaras- Quiero poder mirar tu cara cada día.

-Tienes miles de fotos de la niña- dijo mi padre, impaciente.

-No del día de hoy- me coloqué ante la puerta de la entrada, todavía cerrada y forcé una mueca de lejos parecida a una sonrisa. El flash me hizo parpadear y hubo que repetir la foto… podíamos haberla repetido mil veces, mi paciencia nunca se agotaba tratándose de ella.

-Ya está bien- sentenció mi padre, acercándose a mamá para besarle rápidamente y pasar la mano por su barriga, prominente y tensa, llena de vida y de rabia.- Estaré de vuelta esta noche.

Salí de casa llevando conmigo sólo una pequeña bolsa de mano, el resto de mi equipaje, a excepción de una maleta que llevaba mi padre en la mano, ya estaba en el coche. Él salió casi tras de mi, tras cuchichear algo con mi madre, y metió ese último bulto en el maletero.

-Ponte el cinturón- me pidió, mientras él hacía lo propio.

-No me gusta llevarlo- protesté.

-Ya, pero si me paran la multa no la vas a pagar tú, así que póntelo- Genial, lo importante no era mi seguridad, era la multa, muy alentador.

Me retorcí para dejar mi bolsa de mano en el asiento trasero del coche antes de apresar el torso de mi cuerpo con el cinturón de seguridad mientras sentía como el coche se estremecía al girar la llave en el contacto. Papá maniobró para salir del hueco entre el monovolumen de los Harris y nuestro oportunamente mal situado buzón.

-Ya sé que tu madre te lo ha dicho mil veces y que las mil te has mordido la lengua a pesar de no creerle, pero no hacemos esto para desentendernos de ti, hija- dijo serio, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Pues no lo parece- con él sentía la libertad suficiente para poder protestar, él era fuerte, no era delicado con mi madre, la dulce Rene, la mujer en cinta. Sentía que podía descargar mi frustración contra él sin que le doliera, pero no era así, porque cada reproche, cada mal todo, cada mueca eran cómo un puñal.

-Lo hemos intentado de todas las menaras, pero nos lo has puesto difícil. Te has negado ha hablar, a decirnos lo que te pasa…

-No es cierto ¿Es por eso, por no hablar? ¿Es un castigo por no ser capaz de saber lo que me pasa?- Nadie se daba cuenta que yo era quien más sufría ignorando todo lo que me ocurría, quien más impotencia sentía al no poder expresar lo que sentía… no, nadie podía entenderlo.

-¡No es un castigo!- exclamó mi padre, furioso- Es una medida preventiva, una última oportunidad. Aire libre, campo, caras nuevas… te gustará.

-Me gusta el aire viciado, el césped artificial y las caras con las que he crecido… no trates de pintarlo como un lugar de cuento porque es sólo una prisión- dije mirando el salpicadero, negando efusivamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Es eso o el hospital. Tú decides.

-¿No hay una opción C?- Como por ejemplo quedarme en casa con mi familia. Él suspiró, yo cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Cuántos temas de conversación pueden tocarse en 250kilómetros de viaje… cuánto silencio, cuánta tensión es capaz de soportar una persona. Me negué a seguir hablando el resto del viaje y lo único que conseguí fue respaldar la teoría de mi padre, la teoría del silencio.

Carretera y más carretera, árboles y piedra y cada cinco kilómetros los teléfonos de emergencia situados al otro lado de las vallas de protección. Tres horas y media de coche respetando los límites de velocidad, maniobrando por carreteras mal asfaltadas y soportando las ganas de parar el coche para gritarme y darme el bofetón que sin duda merecía. Mi padre era un titán con la voluntad de Buda, siempre lo había sido, pero yo era capaz de crispar hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas con una sola mirada. Era lógico que me enviaran tan lejos.

-No quiero que te bajes del coche- dije mientras atravesábamos la verja de entrada del colegio.

-¿Vas a llevar tú sola todo el equipaje?- no podía, no al menos en un solo viaje. Ojala lo hubiéramos enviado todo por mensajería…- Supongo que estás en la edad en la que no quieres que tus compañeros te vean con tu viejo- dijo con un tono jovial que restaba importancia a los problemas y tensión al reducido ambiente del coche.

-No digas 'viejo', es ridículo- dije con una media sonrisa- Pero quiero ahorrarme la última discusión y el beso en la frente y la absurda despedida.

-Está bien, procuraremos que sea frío.

Tragué saliva e intenté no mirar, pero era imposible, era demasiado imponente como para poder ignorarlo. Más majestoso de lo que parecía en las fotos del folleto. En pie desde 1782, albergue de huérfanos, de enfermos y de presos de guerra durante casi 130 años. Reformado en 1910 para albergar el magnífico colegio privado de Greenwood.

Había docenas de coches aparcados en la entrada, tres autobuses que traían a todos aquellos que no habían venido acompañados de su familia y carritos cargados de maletas, carritos como los de los aeropuertos.

Bajé del coche y la brisa me despeinó. Hacía un día impecable, no había una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba, cegador, sin que el calor fuera insoportable. Esa brisa se agradecía de vez en cuando. Pero yo estaba fría, helada, como si la sangre no lograra llevar a mis manos y mis pies, como si escalofríos recorrieran minuto sí, minuto no mi espinal dorsal. Mientras descargábamos mis maletas del coche una mujer mayor se acercó, sonriendo.

Eleonor Hutchinson, la directora del centro, oportunamente retocada con photoshop para los folletos informativos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sonriendo amablemente, forzando una simpatía que estaba claro no me profesaría a lo largo del curso- Usted debe de ser la señorita Swan y usted su padre.

-Efectivamente- dijo mi padre, acercándose para estrecharle la mano a la directora.

-Nos alegramos mucho de que hayan elegido Greenwood Place para la educación de su hija…- cada palabra había sido ensayada y repetida hasta la saciedad, un discurso estándar dedicado a todas las familias con hijos novatos. Tan falsas que podías echarte a reír sin que ella tuviera derecho de reprocharte nada.

Cogí mi bolsa de mano y una de las maletas y mi padre y yo seguimos a la directora hasta la entrada. Allí uno de los profesores apuntó mi nombre en una lista y luego colocó una pegatina en cada maleta de mi equipaje con mi nombre y mi número de cuarto. Se suponía que cuando llegara a mi celda las encontraría allí… quizás hasta se hubieran deshecho de medias y cinturones para evitar accidentes.

Y ahora a esperar, eso era todo lo que sabía. Cuando escuchara mi nombre debía entrar en el colegio y seguir a la muchedumbre.

-Quedamos en que sería lo más frío posible- musité, sin querer mirar a mi padre mientras el suave viento descolocaba mi pelo. Me lo até en una coleta por hacer algo, ya estaba harta de saborear mi champú.

-¿Le negarás un beso de despedida a tu padre?- chisté y negué con la cabeza, enfadada- A tu madre no se lo negaste- Suspiré y di un paso hacia él, en puntillas, para aceptar un beso rápido en la mejilla.

No podía evitar sentir que todos me observaban y, en cierto modo, era verdad. Los niños pequeños, los desafortunados críos de doce años no eran una novedad, la chica de dieciséis, la intrusa de penúltimo curso sí lo era.

Escuché mi nombre por megafonía, alto y claro, como lo pudo escuchar todo el mundo. Isabella Marie Swan.

-Recuérdamelo una vez más antes de abandonarme- comenté con cierto sarcasmo- ¿Por qué Marie de segundo nombre?

-Como si no lo supieras- mi padre me descolocó el cabello, deshaciendo aún más mi angosta coleta. Lo hacía a posta, le encantaba que me soltara el pelo.- ¿Tienes todo, verdad?

-Sí- estaba harta de repetirlo y de repasarlo- Tengo el móvil, el portátil y las tarjetas- comunicación y dinero y también un montón de chocolatinas que mi madre me había metido en una de las maletas.-Tengo que irme.

Me alejé deprisa de él, sin volver la vista atrás, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros desgastados, un par de tallas más grandes de la que me correspondían, sujetos a mis caderas y lejos de caer a los tobillos gracias a un cinturón de cuero marrón con una desgastada hebilla color cobre.

Al entrar en el colegio un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y todo pareció dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Sentí lo mismo que sentía al cerrar los ojos cada noche, sentí miedo, pánico, y no era el pánico de mi primer día, de enfrentarme a lo desconocido, era un miedo real, un mal presentimiento. Se me puso la carne de gallina y me maldije por no haber llevado conmigo una chaqueta, tan sólo una liviana camiseta sin mangas de raso bicolor. Y entonces recordé que lo más sensato sería pagar mi móvil o al menos quitarle el sonido y al sacarlo del bolsillo vi que tenía un mensaje.

"Duerme y come. Tq. Angela"

Sonreí de lado y negué con la cabeza, al menos uno de mis lejanos amigos aún me recordaba y se preocupaba a pesar de mi mal comportamiento de los últimos meses. A pagué el teléfono y seguí a los rezagados hasta un gran salón de actos. Quise fijarme en el camino que seguimos para poder repetirlo sin perderme, pero estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos, tratando de desterrar de mi cabeza las malas vibraciones que me transmitía el colegio.

Me senté entre una pelirroja y un chico de gafas, no podría describirlos con precisión porque a penas me paré a mirarlos. Mantenía la vista fija en la tribuna donde estaban la directora y varios, supongo, profesores más del colegio.

-Un año más- comenzó la mujer, con tono firme y discurso memorizado- comenzamos un nuevo curso, un nuevo periodo lectivo lleno de nuevas experiencias y nuevos conocimientos esperándoos…- blablablá. Me daba exactamente igual lo que dijera, me daba igual que de repente se pusieran a arder las cortinas de terciopelo granate de las ventanas o que un ovni aterrizara en el jardín, todo me era indiferente. Tras, quizás, diez o quince minutos de discurso la voz aguda y clara cambió, una voz grave y jovial comenzó a hablar.

Enseguida logró atraer mi atención. Era un hombre joven, probablemente no superaba la treintena o, de hacerlo, lo llevaba con buen plante. Era alto, esbelto sin llegar a resultar débil en apariencia, moreno y con gafas. De lejos era imposible apreciar el color de sus ojos, inexplicablemente grandes y risueños. No, alguien así no podía dedicar su vida a la docencia.

-Y por ello, este año ingresa en el cuadro de honor del colegio Greenwood el alumno Edward Cullen- escuché las palabras 'excelentes calificaciones', 'delegado' y 'encomiable'. Que maravilla, seguro que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos…

Me acomodé como pude en mi silla, totalmente indiferente con mi anatomía, era imposible no sentir dolor tras demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. Ojala no hubiera llegado a levantar la vista de nuevo, porque no me gustó nada lo que vi.

Rostro anguloso, tez pálida, cabellos dorados y ojos, probablemente, verdes. No, era imposible, era demasiado parecido a aquel chico de mis pesadillas, el ángel negro de mis sueños. Clavé mis ojos en él, sin darme cuenta de que me había embargado el terror, de que mi cara estaba rígida y había dejado de respirar. Él lo notó y me miró, incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño, extraño. No salí de mi extraño trance hasta que la pelirroja me dio un codazo.

-Respira- musitó. La miré con mala cara, suficientemente mala para que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra al menos, en lo que durara la reunión.

Cuando volví la vista a la tarima, la directora le entregaba al chico una especie de llave tamaño gigante con un lazo púrpura. No sabía lo que significaba y tampoco me importaba demasiado, me centraba en relacionar mis malos augurios con el increíble parecido de aquel chico con el desconcertante personaje de mi sueño. Miré al suelo y pronto noté unos ojos mirándome fijamente y miré hacia la izquierda.

El chico de gafas tenía sus pequeños ojos almendrados clavados en mis antebrazos. Me sentí incómoda, muy incómoda. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a las cicatrices y mis padres habían aprendido a ignorarlas, pero eso no las había echo desaparecer y los demás aún podían horrorizarse al verlas. Volví a maldecirme por no llevar una chaqueta y el gafas dejó de mirarme en cuanto se dio cuenta de que me había percatado de lo descarado que estaba siendo.

Subsistí al menos otros veinte minutos con las manos entre las rodillas y los brazos tensos y juntos, ocultando mis marcas en una postura muy artificial, pero en cuanto la gente comenzó a levantarse para, al fin, ir a los cuartos para instalarse, salí como un rayo de aquel salón. Quería ir caminando, pero me agobiaba, me sentía observada y avergonzada y me daba igual causar una mala impresión, yo tenía que salir de allí. Pero la puerta estaba justo al lado de las escaleras de la tarima y tenía que pasar a SU lado para salir.

Deseé ser lo suficientemente rápida, deseé que estuviera demasiado ocupado recibiendo elogios y felicitaciones de lo que parecía ser su club de fans, pero desear algo no suele ser suficiente. Él se las arreglo para deshacerse de ellos y cuando ya creí haberme librado de él, noté como una mano fría e insegura me agarraba sin ejercer mucha presión y, a pesar de que mis heridas habían cicatrizado, no pude evitar esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Lentamente me di la vuelta, esperando no toparme frente a frente con él, pero ahí estaba y sí, sus ojos eran verdes, los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto nunca.

-Disculpa ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó extrañado, entrecerrando los ojos y negando sutilmente con la cabeza, como tratando de reconocerme. Tragué saliva, incómoda y negué.- ¿Segura? Porque creo que te he visto antes en alguna parte.

No soltaba mi brazo y sólo sus dedos, largos y fríos tapaban mis marcas. Nos miramos, como se mira a alguien que resulta tan conocido y tan extraño a la vez y antes de que pudiera decirle nada sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él y el tuvo que soltarme.

-¡Eh! Nada de empezar antes de las clases- genial, creían que estaba ligando conmigo.

-Cierra la boca, Nigel- dijo él, sonriendo entre dientes, enderezándose tras librarse de los brazos que su amigos, que lo habían hecho doblarse mientras le rodeaban por el cuello.- Sólo estaba hablando con…- se detuvo, supe por qué se detuvo, pero estaba congelada mirándole y no pude hacer nada.

Sus dos ojos esmeralda se clavaron en mi antebrazo y lo dejaron mudo, aterrorizado en vez de sorprendido, como si lo que le diera miedo no fuera verlo, si no VOLVER a verlo. Había un tinte oscuro de familiaridad en su rostro que me hizo estremecer. Cuando quise darme cuenta todos miraban lo mismo.

-¡Joder!- dije entre dientes, dándome la vuelta apresurada. Lo mejor era llegar a mi nueva celda con cama de plaza y media y baño individual y destrozar algo de valor para tranquilizarme.

Salí disparada, dispuesta a no dejarme detener por nadie, contando con que todos se apartaran de mi camino, pero alguien se despistó y chocamos hombro con hombro bruscamente. Ambas dimos media vuelta y cuando la miré un flash me cegó, como cuando mi madre me había fotografiado antes de marcharme, pero vi algo más que una luz blanca, vi otra cara, SU cara, la cara de mis sueños, o al menos otra de ellas.

Volví a sentirme desorientada y observada y al girarme de nuevo me vi frente con frente con negro sobre blanco. Los ojos más negros y profundos sobre la tez más pálida que la nieve, enmarcada por una melena lisa y oscura como la noche y otro flash me cegó. Otra cara. Otra pieza olvidada en los últimos cuatro meses a base de somníferos y terapia.

Oficialmente era la chica más rara de ese pasillo, atrapada entre la gente de mi edad que salía y los chicos un año mayores dispuestos a entrar. Sumida en un extraño episodio psicotrópico, un viaje a ninguna parte que comenzaba y terminaba girando sobre mis talones.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica de ojos negros con una voz fría e indiferente, plagada de rabia, asqueada.

Traté de respirar, pero sentí que me ahogaba y las figuras a mi alrededor se desdibujaron y vi una luz blanca, una especia de rayo que atravesaba a la chica para frente a mí y me dirigía directamente hacia la salida. El rayo se difuminó poco a poco, dejando una estela de pequeños puntitos brillantes. No sé lo que eran, no sé por qué estaban ahí, pero salieron disparados y tras ellos salí yo, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, jadeante.

Aparté a todo el mundo a mi paso, ignorando sus quejas, siguiendo la estela de puntos blancos que me llevaron de nuevo fuera del colegio. Paré en seco y me doble, posando mis manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas y traté de respirar profundamente, de aliviar la sensación de ahogamiento llenando mis pulmones de aire limpio, pero estaba tan acelerada de que era incapaz de tomar suficiente aire. Traté de enderezarme y el sol me cegó.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché la voz de alguien detrás de mi, pero no me giré. No era la voz de Edward, era la del docente treintañero, que llegó corriendo detrás de mí.- Isabella ¿qué te pasa?

En ese instante no me pregunté por qué sabía ya mi nombre, ni por qué me había seguido. Ignoré los murmullos del resto de alumnos a nuestras espaldas y cedí al fin a los deseos de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas fallaron y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, me desvanecí pero no llegué a tocar el suelo. Alguien ahogó un grito y escuché al profesor repetir mi nombre varias veces antes de enviar a alguien a pedir ayuda. Durante unos segundos escuché toda sus voces a mi alrededor, sin lograr ver nada, pero me desconecté de puro agotamiento. Abrumada. Rendida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adaptacion de Mariposas Blancas por Stamie**

**Para version Twilight x Mi**

**Corre**

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no me cegó la luz del sol. Estaba tumbada en una incómoda camilla, rodeada de gente a la que no conocía. Traté de incorporarme, pero sentí como una mano me empujaba contra la camilla para evitar que me moviera.

-No, Isabella, quédate tumbada- susurró una voz masculina que ya me era familiar.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté, parpadeando varias veces para humedecerme los ojos. Noté un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no pude evitar presionarme la frente con la mano derecha para aliviarlo.  
-En la enfermería ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-De vicio- traté de incorporarme de nuevo, pero volvieron a impedírmelo.  
-Que te tumbes- me instaron de nuevo.  
-Túmbese usted ¿vale?- dije enfadada, mirando al profesor con los ojos entrecerrados. Él dejó de sujetarme y al fin pude sentarme en la camilla.

Doblé las piernas y me tapé la cara con ambas manos. Menudo comienzo… lo único que deseaba era pasar lo más desapercibida posible y marcharme cuanto antes de allí, pero estaba segura de que ninguna de las dos cosas era ya posibles.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Swan?- me preguntó de nuevo la directora.  
-Sí- mentí- sólo me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Perdiste el conocimiento- no pude reconocer esa voz, así que alcé la mirada para ver quien era. Vi a un hombre alto y moreno, de unos cuarenta, con bata blanca y gafas.- La buena noticia es que no estás embarazada- bromeó, ojeando mi informe.  
-Si lo estuviera yo sería la Virgen y esto la segunda venida de Cristo. Oiga…- el médico y el profesor rieron, pero a la directora no apreció hacerle gracia mi comentario-… ¿puedo irme ya?  
-Que impaciente- dijo en un susurro.- Es probable que te siga doliendo la cabeza el resto del día y que te marees. Come algo dulce, necesitas subir el azúcar, y vuelve mañana por la mañana para que te eche un vistazo- ¿y no le podía dejar una foto mía para que la pegara a la espalda de su mujer? Odiaba a los médicos, a todos y cada uno de ellos y el doctor de Greenwood no sería una excepción.

Me puse de pie lentamente, rechazando la ayuda del médico y tardé un segundo en estabilizarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que no sólo me dolía la cabeza, si no también el estómago y no era hinchazón o un empacho, estaba vacío, tan vacío que no dejaba de rugir y de quejarse. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la cafetería, pero mi madre había sido previsora y me había guardado todas esas chocolatinas en la maleta.

-Te acompañaré a tu cuarto, Isabella- se ofreció el joven profesor.  
-Bella y Puedo ir sola, no volveré a desmayarme- supe desde ese instante que mi actitud no era, ni nunca sería, del agrado de la directora, pero quizás en ese momento me lo pasara porque no me sentía demasiado bien.  
-No lo dudo, pero no creo que sepas dónde está tu cuarto y este lugar es grande, podrías perderte- No había caído en eso, ni siquiera recordaba qué celda me habían asignado.

No respondí, sólo bajé la cabeza. Sí, el ganaba.  
Me encaminé hacia la puerta de la enfermería y él me siguió, caminando tan despacio como yo, sin dejarme atrás, sin tratar de meterme prisa. Pero yo me sentía ridícula yendo tan lenta, así que tomé aire y tragué como pude mi dolor para caminar erguida y a paso rápido.

-¿Cuál es mi celda?- pregunté tras un par de minutos de camino en silencio. El hombre rió y me miró negando con la cabeza.  
-Creo que no te gusta mucho haber venido aquí.  
-Premio para el caballero.  
-Yo estudié aquí ¿sabes?  
-¿Sus padres también le odiaban?  
-Sólo mi padre- quizás sólo intentara seguirme la corriente, pero me dio la sensación de que decía la verdad. Se metió la mano en los bolsillos y bajó la vista al suelo, pensativo.- Esto no está tan mal. Las celdas son grandes, te dan tres comidas al día y entre clase y clase puedes salir al patio.  
-¿A hacer pesas y jugar a baloncesto?- porque según las películas de presos, eso era lo que hacían en los patios, eso y trapichear y apuñalarse los unos a los otros.  
-Me caes bien- me dijo sonriendo- Soy el profesor Phillips- se presentó al fin- Enseño literatura.  
-Bella Swan- me presenté sólo por no quedarme callada, era obvio que él ya sabía quien era yo. Volví a meter las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, sin dejar de pensar en las cicatrices. A esas alturas todo el mundo lo sabría. Phillips lo notó y trató de restarle importancia.  
-La camisa del uniforme es de manga larga, nadie las verá.  
-Taparlas no harán que desaparezcan- de eso ya me había dado cuenta hacía muchísimo tiempo- No quiero hablar de esto.  
-No, no claro que no- se apresuró a responder él.

Tuvimos que subir un par de pisos de escaleras hasta llegar a una galería cerrada. Un pasillo acristalado que unía la nave principal del colegio con otro edificio algo más nuevo. Greenwood Place había sido antes de un internado mixto, uno sólo para chicos y al comenzar a admitir a chicas habían restaurado una torre cerrada. Por comodidad, había construido ese pasillo para unirlo. Era antiestético y se mataba con la elegancia natural de la construcción, pero si llovía y tenías que ir a tu cuarto, no te mojabas.

Mi celda estaba situada en el último piso. Allí estaban las habitaciones individuales. Mamá y papá se habían encargado de que me encerran en una celda individual para que nadie me molestara y para que yo no molestara a nadie en mis noche en vela, o al despertarme de mis pesadillas. Para mi era genial, pero tenía en cuenta que muy pocas chicas tenían cuarto individual y el resto eran todos dobles, seguro que daba una impresión equivocada a los demás alumnos.

Niña bien que no quiere compartir celda con nadie... genial.

Lo curioso del último piso era la forma de llegar a él. En el penúltimo se terminaban las escaleras y para llegar al piso de arriba había que subir por una antigua escalera de caracol de hierro. Tan hornamental, tan antigua y casi destartalada... me encantaba, pero no estaba segura de que aguantara muchos viajes.

-Ten cuidado- me advirtió el profesor.- Estas escaleras no son de fiar.  
-¿Y por qué no las cambian por unas mas seguras?- noté cómo se tambaleaban nada más pisar el primer peldaño.  
-Son una reliquia del colegio, la directora se resiste. Pero pronto habrá que reformarlas, al menos- algo era algo. Subí con cuidado y, al llegar al último escalón tropecé, caí de rodillas y no pude evitar mirar abajo. Las escaleras se tambalearon y yo me mareé.-¿Estás bien?- Phillips me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme. Noté como se me subía el color a las mejillas.  
-Sí, sí... sólo he tropezado- viva mi obviedad, eso me hacía sentir aún más ridícula.  
-Yo me tropecé mil veces por aquí- trató de hacerme sentir algo mejor, y no es que no lo valorara, pero no me gustaba dar pena.- Aquí arriba hay cuatro cuartos. Estás rodeada de las mejores chicas, las dos delegadas y la presidenta del alumando.  
-Sí, la élite- la aburrida élite ¿Se supone que estaba a más nivel que las demás por tener celda en la buhadilla?  
-Ya han subido tu equipaje y te han dejado una carpeta con el libro de normas, tu horario de clase y algunos papeles más de el mismo interés- ¿Nulo?- Aquí tienes las llaves.

Se sacó un llavero con la llave del bolsillo y me la dio. Yo misma abrí la puerta de mi celda y, para mi disgusto, me gustó. Era amplia y abuhardillada y estaba muy bien iluminada. La luz llegaba de un ventanal diagonal y caía directamente sobre el escritorio. Cama de plaza y media con dosel, un armario de doble puerta, tocador y un baño pequeño.

-¿No está tan mal, no? - preguntó Phillips, sonriendo de lado. Me encogí de hombros y en cuanto puse un pie sobre el parqué pulido otro escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y respiré profundamente, contuve el aire y me puse rígida.

Me vi de pie ante el espejo del baño, pero no era yo quien estaba reflejada en él. Negro sobre blanco. Esos enormes ojos negros, esa piel pálida y el cabello largo y oscuro. Me devolvía una mirada triste y profunda.  
¿Estás bien?

Dijo con el mismo tono en que me lo había preguntado antes. La miré, miré mi reflejo, su reflejo y me quedé paralizada cuando sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sus labios se pusieron morados. La piel palideció hasta el extremo y comenzó a tornarse azulada. Una marca gruesa y morada se dibujó alrededor de su cuello y me sonrió con malicia.

¡Tú eres la siguiente!

Dijo con una voz grave y rasgada. Su brazo salió, literalmente del espejo y me agarró por el cuello, tirando de mi hacia ella. Choqué de frente con el cristal, que se partió y vi la sangre salir a borbotones de mi frente, sin poder liberarme de la mano que me apresaba el cuello.

Solté de golpe todo el aire, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la frente. Me llevé las manos al centro del dolor, doblándome. Noté como me temblaban las manos y como las de Phillips me rodeaban por la cintura, tratando de sujetarme.

-¡BELLA!¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. El dolor no cesaba y yo no sabía que decir, ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día, el primer día, que me pasaba lo mismo.- ¡Bella, por Dios!

Las otras tres chicas que compartían el último piso ya estaba fuera de sus cuartos cuando conseguí reincorporarme. Estaba mareada y veía todo borroso. Las ignoré y fruncí el ceño cuando vi cómo me miraba el profesor Phillips.

-E-estoy bien- musité, respirando tranquilamente.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Tus ojos... y tu cuello- tragué saliva, confundida. Phillips no decía nada y me estaba preocupando. Las otras chicas también me miraban perplejas.

Como nadie dijo nada, entré corriendo en el cuarto y fui al baño a mirarme al espejo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si se me hubieran roto varios vasitos sanguíneos de los globos oculares. Había palidecido y mis labios habían adquirido un todo violáceo. Pero no era lo peor, lo peor era el cuello. Mi respiración de aceleró por el miedo y abrí el grifo para mojarme la cara, me agaché y el frío en contacto con mi piel me hizo sentirme mejor. Al mirarme de nuevo al espejo Phillips estaba detrás de mi, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara. Me di la vuelta y di un par de manotazos al aire, nerviosa.

Phillips los esquivó como pudo y me sujetó los brazos.

-Bella, cálmate ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Estas marcas...mis ojos... el cuello...- musité sin mucho sentido.  
-¿Qué marcas?- Phillips me hizo girarme para verme en el espejo. No había nada. Mi cara estaba como siempre, quizás algo más pálida por el mareo, pero mis ojos, mis labios y mi cuello estaban intactos.- De repente saliste corriendo y me preocupé.  
-La cara que puso...  
-¿Qué cara?  
-Déjelo, no importa- resulta que ahora me lo había imaginado.- Márchese, por favor.  
-¿Estás segura? ¿No necesitas nada?  
-No, sólo que se marche- insistí.

Phillips no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Vi a las tras chicas mirándome desde el pasillo, cuchicheando en voz baja y cerré la puerta de un golpe, mirándolas con odio hasta ver sólo madera.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Me pregunté a mí misma, nerviosa. Caminé de un lado a otro, hasta casi desgastar el suelo y decidí entretenerme deshaciendo mi equipaje, eso era mejor que seguir comiéndome la cabeza con los nervios.

En mis tres maletas y mi bolsa de viaje, la mitad de las cosas las había guardado mi madre. Odiaba hacer el equipaje, dar un paso y otro para marcharme, estar cada vez más cerca de abandonar a mi familia, al tiempo de ser yo la abandonada. Topé con las chocolatinas en la primera maleta, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se me había cerrado en estómago y ya no tenía hambre.

Deshice las maletas, leí el libreto de normas y repasé un par de veces mi horario. Hice en un día lo que podía haber hecho en todo el fin de semana. Era sábado, un sábado que a cualquier persona le encantaría, cálido y soleado, pero para mí había resultado ser un día horrible.

Hacia las once de la noche se me abrió el apetito, pero no podía vivir sólo de chocolate, necesitaba beber algo y quizás tomar una pieza de fruta. Además, me estaba agobiando demasiado en aquella celda. No dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo, así que cogí mi chaqueta de piel negra, el móvil, un par de chocolatinas y mi llave y, tras armarme de valor, salí.

No me topé con nadie fuera. Me sentía extraña. Las cuatro puertas estaban dispuesta de forma circular alrededor de una espacio vacío. 1,2,3 y 4. Sentí como si al estar allí tuviera que elegir una puerta, la única correcta y desde ese momento estuve segura de que siempre sentiría esa sensación de duda al quedarme allí de pie, en esa entrada.

Bajé con cuidado por las escaleras de caracol, tratando no volver a tropezar y después fue escaleras abajo hasta llegar al tercer piso. Desde ahí crucé la galería que conectaba la torre de cuartos de las chicas con el resto del colegio y no tardé demasiado en escuchar música.

"Primera noche, primera fiesta"

Traté de ir en sentido contrario a la música, no me apetecía cruzarme con nadie. Sólo quería caminar, disfrutar poco a poco del chocolate y, con un poco se suerte, encontrar la cocina abierta. Caminé durante un buen rato por los pasillos hasta ceder y declararme oficialmente perdida. Pensé en rehacer mis pasos, pero todos los pasillos eran iguales y no serviría de nada, así que me deslicé contra una pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y me encogí como un ovillo. Parecía realmente retraída, pero me daba igual. Estaba exhausta y preocupada, estaba enloqueciendo y no tenía cerca a mi psiquiatra para que racionalizara la situación.

No, no podía ser. De repente las caras de mi sueño cobraban vida. Algunos me hipnotizaba, otros se colaban en mi espejo... me mareaba, sentía dolor y veía cosas que no estaban, que no pasaban. Dios, sólo llevaba un día allí y ya NECESITABA salir corriendo.

Tras un rato de soledad escuché unos pasos acercándose rápidamente. Con un poco de suerte pasarían de largo y yo seguiría siendo sólo un rumor. Ojalá hubiera tenido suerte pero, por alguna razón, desde que me bajé del coche, estaba marcada por el desastre... si no lo estaba ya desde antes.

-Vaya- dijo una voz femenina muy aguda desde no muy lejos- Tú eres la chica nueva.- Bravo.

Levanté la vista y me quedé helada. Era la rubia, la chica rubia de ojos saltones que me cruzara al salir del salón antes de enloquecer y correr hasta desmayarme. La chica de mis sueños. Esperé un flash, pero no llegó. Pensé que si la ignoraba desaparecería, pero sólo se acercó a insistirme.

-Todo el mundo hablaba hoy de ti ¿Te desmayaste? ¡Vaya! Yo me desmayé una vez, me puse a girar sobre mi misma hasta que me mareé y tuve que parar y entonces ¡plaff!- Hablaba tan rápido que sus palabras se pegaban unas con otras ¿Por qué no se callaba?- Me diste miedo ¿sabes? Cuando me miraste con esa cara de miedo y luego saliste corriendo fuera...  
-Calla, por Dios- dije cuando me harté de escucharla.- Tu voz es muy molesta.  
-Lo siento... es que a veces hablo demasiado, todo el mundo lo sabes, pero ahora que estás aquí me dejarán todos en paz...  
-¿Ahora yo soy la rara, no?-eso no me consolaba.  
-Sí, más o menos. Pero ignóralos a todos, son unos idiotas.  
-Me llega con que no sean tan pesados como tú- ella rió, tomándose mi comentario a broma.  
-Me llamo Rose, Rosalie Hale ¿Y tú?- No dije nada, seguro que ya me habían puesto un mote cruel como 'desquiciada' o 'suicida' o algo por el estilo.-¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando me viste? No soy tan fea...  
-No fue por ti, estaba algo mareada y desorientada... Siento haberme chocado contigo y con la morena ¿vale?  
-¿Qué morena?  
-La paliducha de ojos negros- la de mi espejo, la que daba un miedo horroroso.  
-No, no, no. Te chocaste conmigo, te diste la vuelta y te paraste un instante... y luego saliste corriendo- ¿Qué? No, imposible ¿qué? Pero estaba allí, como en el espejo, me preguntó si estaba bien y... luego el rayo blanco.

Salí corriendo. Me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo ignorando completamente a Amelia. Corrí, sin saber a dónde iba, rápido, rápido... no respiraba, no veía a dónde iba. Sólo corría.  
Cuando no pude más paré. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, no lograba coger aire, como si la entrada a mis pulmones estuviera cerrada. Quemaba y dolía y mis nervios iban en aumento. Y entonces escuché una voz, una voz totalmente incoherente.

Sola... Estoy sola... otra vez, ha ocurrido otra vez. Quiero que pare, quiero hacerlo parar... será esta noche ¡esta noche! Isabella... ¡Bella!...

El susurró se hizo cada vez más fuerte, yo me pegué a uno de los muros, tanteando en la oscuridad, tratando de volver a correr hasta que ... ¡Bella! Me di la vuelta y me topé de frente con una silueta irreconocible. Chillé y di manotazos al aire, nerviosa. Me sujetaron con fuerza por las muñecas y trataron de hacerme parar. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada.

-Tranquila, tranquila ¡Párate!- dijo una voz masculina.  
-¡Suéltame!- chille  
-Baja la voz, por favor, y te soltaré... respira- Odiaba que me dijeran que respirara, si pudiera hacerlo con normalidad, lo haría. Poco a poco me calmé, pero él no me soltó, por mucho que yo forcejeara.  
-¡Suelta!- dije enfadada, tirando con todas mis fuerzas. Al fin me soltó y yo escudriñé en la oscuridad para ver quien era. Pero lo único que reconocí no me gustó.

Grandes, brillantes y verdes como esmeraldas. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras y pude distinguir con dificultad su cabello dorado claro y sus facciones perfectas y angulosas. No supe que decir, quizás si me daba la vuelta y me iba, él me dejaría en paz... pero no.

Me agarró del brazo para detenerme, pero no hizo demasiada fuerza. Su mano parecía más segura ahora que la primera vez, cuando salió tras de mi en la reunión. Me di la vuelta pero no le miré. Sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mí, cómo cuando sabes que alguien te mira desde lejos y no quieres girarte o levantar la vista para no cruzar tu mirada con la suya.

-Te he dado un buen susto ¿eh?- dijo con tono jovial- Lo siento, no era lo que pretendía. Soy Edward Cullen.- No me presenté, a esas alturas yo era la 'Desquiciada de Greenwood', seguro. -Di algo, sé que no eres muda- no, claro que no, me había escuchado decir joder.  
-...- alcé al fin la mirada- Suéltame- dijo alto y claro, sonando tan fría que me sorprendí a mi misma. Cullen me soltó enseguida, algo sorprendido. Me miró con esa estúpida mueca de tristeza, como diciéndome 'Me ha molestado' y no pude evitar sentirme culpable y tratar de arreglarlo... odiaba mi carácter.- Soy Bella.- él me sonrió.  
-Isabella,perdon Bella... la chica nueva-rezaba porque novata fuera lo único que me llamaran, pero no sería así.- ¿Seguro que no te conozco? Porque es como si ya te hubiera visto antes... los chicos piensan que intento ligar contigo, pero en este caso es cierto.

1- Me sorprendió tanta sinceridad de golpe.  
2-¿De verdad utilizaba eso de '¿Nos hemos visto antes?' para ligar?

-Ya bueno... pues no, no nos conocemos- mentí y me dolió hacerlo. Le conocía, le conocía de mis sueños. Conocía su dolor, su sufrimiento, conocía cada detalle de su perfecto rostro... pero mentí.  
-¿A dónde ibas?- fijó sus ojos en mis antebrazos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por las mangas de mi cazadora.  
-¡Córtate un poco!  
-Perdona- quise imaginar que había logrado sonrojarlo, pero daba lo mismo.- Esto... ¿a dónde?  
-A mi celda- mi boca dijo eso, pero mi estómago no. Rugió, hambriento y me fastidió la excusa.  
-Claro... pero creo que tu cuerpo te pide algo de comer. Puedo guiarte hasta la cocina y...  
-Guíate tú solo- dije dándome la vuelta. Volvería como fuera a mi cuarto, sola, y dejarí atrás las paranoias.

Aceleré el paso ignorando mi nombre. Él me llamaba, sabía quien era y quería que me quedara, pero yo no. Yo quería irme, desaparecer. Esa noche tendría que tomarme algo para poder dormir... felices pesadilla

Lo primero ,es lo primero gracias a los dos reviews espero no fallarles gracias y espero le digan a mas gente y les gustee.

Besote bay


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es la adpatcion de uno de mis fics preferidos ,espero les guste.**

**Creadora Stamie.**

Reacciona

Estaba en un invernadero. Nunca había estado en uno, era muy extraño. El aire era más fresco y más limpio, respiraba con normalidad y olía a clorofila por todas partes. Era un lugar precioso y estaba rodeada de flores y plantas, algunas me resultaban familiares y otras totalmente desconocidas pero tremendamente atrayentes.

Miré a través de los cristales del invernadero, fuera sólo había jardín y árboles, árboles que no me dejaban ver el bosque. A mi lado una mesa llena de utensilios de jardinería, tijeras de podar, cuchillos, rastrillos... y parecían todos ensangrentados. Me sobresalté, aquello definitivamente no era normal.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y dejé de sentirme cómoda allí. Di un par de vueltas sobre mi misma y vi pasar a mi lado a la chica del espejo, piel pálida y ojos negros. Ni me miró. Caminaba cabizbaja, llorando y levando una larga cuerda que arrastraba. La miré detenidamente y quise decirle algo, pero no me salía la voz, ni siquiera lograba gritar. La miré aterrorizada cuando la vi subir las escaleras de caracol hasta la galería superior del invernadero y colgar la cuerda de una de las bigas.

Quería gritarle que parara, que no lo hiciera, pero no podía. Sentí una mano fría en mi hombro y el aliento congelado en mi cuello.

-No puedes impedirlo... ojalá yo hubiera podido- le miré, Edward me devolvió una mirada triste y me besó en el cuello.- Tú serás la siguiente.

Abrí los ojos, aterrorizada, no quería mirar, pero Edward me obligó. Quería gritas, correr, pero seguía muda y clavada al suelo. Ella se ahorcó, se ahorcó delante de mí y yo sentí que ya no podía respirar. La presión en el cuello hizo que se me hincharan los ojos, el dolor era insoportable y caí al suelo, sujetándome el cuello. Edward me sujetó y me tendió en el suelo, acariciándome el pelo, sonriendo con calma. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. ¿Por qué no me ayudaba?¿Por qué no hacía nada por ayudarme? Él ya no podía salvarme, pero quizás yo pudiera salvarle a él... no entendí por qué ese pensamiento se me pasó por la cabeza, pero enseguida la vi a ella detrás de él, negro sobre blanco. Tenía una de las tijeras de podar en la mano y golpeó con ella al chico en la cabeza.

Me desperté de golpe, empapada en sudor. No podía respirar, me temblaban las manos y me dolían mucho los ojos. Acababa de tener una pesadilla y, a pesar de no recordar prácticamente nada, reconocía esa sensación de miedo y preocupación. Miré el reloj despertador sobre mi mesilla, eran ya las seis y media.

No me merecía la pena intentar volver a dormirme, uno: porque no lo conseguiría y dos: porque en media hora iba a sonar ese desquiciante pitido que anunciaba el comienzo del lunes. Iba a ser un día largo, por ser el primero, y por tener el trabajo añadido de esquivar al médico, al que no había ido a ver el domingo.

Me levanté y fui a correr las cortinas y a subir la persiana. Hacía mucho que no contemplaba un amanecer y he de reconocer que la vista desde el ventanal diagonal de mi celda abuhardillada era preciosa. Me quedé de pie, contemplándola durante unos minutos y después fui a darme una ducha. Me sentía como la protagonista de Psicosis, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a correr la cortina de la ducha y a clavarme un cuchillo. Pero no, estaba todo en mi cabeza, demasiado afectada por las buenas películas antiguas.

Cómo aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de bajar a desayunar, me ricé las puntas del cabello con el secador. No era por presunción, no pretendía destacar o ir arreglada, pero necesitaba pasar el tiempo, pensar en cualquier cosa que me ayudara a no recordar fragmentos de mi pesadilla. Pronto llegaron las ocho y yo debía bajar a desayunar. Había mirado el plano del colegio y creía saber cómo hasta el comedor, así que cogí mis llaves y los libros y salí.

Hacía calor desde primera hora y el chaleco de lana sobraba, así que me lo quité una vez pasada la escalera de caracol. Lo llevaba en la mano, suponía que nadie me diría nada. Aflojé la corbata y desabroché un par de botones... eché de menos poder remangarme, pero no quería que todo el mundo viera mis marcas, aunque estaba segura de que todos sabían que estaban allí.

Al entrar en el comedor quise morirme. Todos me miraban, y no era sólo sensación mía. Todos iban impecablemente vestidos, con todas las piezas del uniforme, y yo llevaba la falda remangada, la camisa arrugada y la corbata floja. Tenía el chaleco en la mano y los calcetines a distinta altura ¿cómo iba yo a saber que aún muriéndonos de calor debíamos llevar todas las prendas? En la normativa no decía nada.

Fui hasta la barra de la cafetería y cogí una bandeja. Sólo quería café, mucho, así que me serví dos tazas, y también una pieza de fruta, aunque al final no me la iba a comer, seguro. Me senté sola y me dediqué sólo a mi bandeja, sin tratar de mirar a nadie aunque todos me miraran a mí.

-Hola- me estremecí, alguien me saludaba ¿qué debía hacer? Era tan obvio que ni se me pasó por la cabeza- ¿Estás ahí?

-...-Levanté la mirada y vi a un chico alto, de al menos un metro noventa, piel bronceada y una brillante sonrisa. Tenía el cabello oscuro y recogido en una coleta y los ojos profundos y oscuros como el azabache.-Hola- dije finalmente.

-Soy Mike... - Ya, era todo un detalle por su parte acercarse y presentarse y blablablá. Ero es que me daba igual, no tenía intención de ponerme a socializar y a hacer nuevos amiguitos-.- Tú eres Isabella ¿verdad?- asentí.,Bella- le corregi.

Se tomó licencia para sentarse delante de mí, como si fuéramos amigos.- ¿Qué te parece el colegio,Bella?

-¿Quieres algo de verdad o sólo vienes a molestar?

-Te dije que era un poco borde- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Esa voz sí la reconocí, tan aguda y molesta, sin duda era la de Rosali Hale, que se sentó a mi lado ¿POR QUÉ?

-Hay más mesas libres- bufé.

-A mi me gusta esta mesa ¿A ti no, Topher?

-Sí, me encanta- "Si lo sé desayuno en un baño" pensé, sonriendo de lado, resignada.

Me había puesto a ojear el libro de normas, que ya me había leído, sólo para que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo. Sin embargo, ignorarles no les hacía desaparecer, seguían ahí, esperando a que yo iniciara una conversación, que les hiciera alguna pregunta o les agradeciera haberse acercado. Podían ponerse cómodos, porque no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Me mostraba hostil, yo no solía ser así, pero me había levantado muy nerviosa por culpa de mis pesadillas y me sentía superada por la situación, me daba la sensación de ser yo contra todos los demás...

-Vaya, no he traído xirope para las tortitas- dijo Rosalie, mirando triste su plato- Ahora vuelvo- anunció antes de levantarse para ir a buscarlo. Noté como Mike se me quedaba mirando.

-Yo también odiaba este lugar cuando entré...

-Pero ahora te encanta ¿verdad?- aventuré.

-No- dijo sonriendo- Ahora lo odio más que nunca- abrí los ojos, sorprendida y le miré, chocándome con su perfecta sonrisa.- Estás en el cuarto individual número cuatro ¿no?- asentí con curiosidad.- A estas alturas lo sabe todo el mundo... te han dado el peor cuarto.

-Pues a mi me gusta- de repente me vi interesada en la conversación.-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿De malo?¿Qué es malo?- preguntó la aguda y agobiante voz de rosalie a mi espalda, haciendo que la mirara con odio. Se sentó y virtió al menos la mitad del bote de xirope sobre sus tortitas, prácticamente las ahogó.

-El individual número cuatro- dijo el chico.

-¿El cuarto de Millie?

-MI cuarto- ¿quién era esa tal Millien? Porque el cuarto número cuatro era mío, era bonito y me gustaba, a pesar de mis estúpidas pesadillas que, de todas formas, tendría en cualquier parte.

-Ahora- musitó Rosalie, cortando la comida con ansiedad.

-Rosalie, cállate- dijo Mike fulminándola. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca, pero esa mirada pareció frenarla y volvió a cortar la comida nerviosamente.

-No me mires así, tarde o temprano se enterará. No hagas caso de lo que la gente diga de tu cuarto, son tonterías- me advirtió antes de llevar el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Qué dicen de mi cuarto?- pregunté. De nuevo la frené antes de que comiera.

-Tonterías- exclamó Mike antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestar.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Por qué no te callas?- Rosalie miró fatal al chico y después abrió los ojos, preocupada. Miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

-Dios, qué tarde es y no bajé la mochila. Nos vemos en clase- y sin decir más se levantó y se fue corriendo. Miré su plato, todavía lleno.

-No ha comido nada- musité.

-Ya...- dijo él triste- Tiene un desorden alimenticio...

-Vaya- me sentí fatal. La había tratado muy mal, centrándome en mí, como si sólo yo tuviera problemas, pero ella también los tenía, no era sólo una niña bien de voz insoportable.

-¿Tú tampoco comes?

-No es lo mismo- se me escapó, no quise decirlo de ese modo, pero lo hice. Mike me miró extrañado.- Es que no tengo hambre.

-Estás muy flaca.

-Eso es problema mío- me terminé mi primera taza de café de golpe y me levanté.

Fue culpe mía por no mirar por dónde iba... lo que no sabía era lo que eso desencadenaría...

Al darme la vuelta, enfadada y sin querer mirar a Mike, me choqué con un chico alto, pálido y pecoso. Tenía el cabello Negro y los mismo ojos verdes de Edward, con una diferencia, los suyos eran tristes, apagados, ni brillaban como los del chico de mis sueños.

-Lo... lo siento- murmuré. Había derramado el zumo sobre la bandeja, inundando su plato de tostadas.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, estúpida?- me quedé paralizada, no me esperaba esa reacción, no tan exagerada. Dejó su bandeja de mala manera sobre la mesa más cercana y me miró de arriba a abajo, me dio la sensación de que le resultaba repulsiva.

-Oye, ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿cuál es tu problema?- antes de que pudiera contestarme apareció Edward y se metió por el miedo, sirviéndome de escudo.

-Ya, ya. Venga, Emmet, ha sido un accidente.

-Ed, apártate- dijo remangándose la americana del uniforme. ¿Por qué yo no la tenía?

-¿Vas a pegarme?- dije sin pensar. Noté cómo todos los ojos se fijaban en nosotros, para querer pasar desapercibida, estaba cantando demasiado.

-No seas ridícula- me espetó el tal Emmet.

-Hermano, ya ¿qué problema tienes?

-¿Por qué la proteges?¿Eh? No es nadie.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame por existir- y encima iba de perdona vidas, había que fastidiarse. Edward se dio la vuelta y me miró, o más bien, me hipnotizó.

-Bella, así no me ayudas- finamente eso significara que estuviera calladita. Se volteó de nuevo y encaró a su hermano, mayor, supongo- Yo te iré a por otro zumo ¿sí? Ahora márchate y déjala en paz. - Emmet me miró con desprecio y se dio media vuelta, seguido por su séquito de matones.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado?- pregunté enfadada.

-Para tener unos labios tan bonitos, tienes una boquita de camionero- ¿en serio acababa de decirme eso? Fijo que nunca había tenido novia.

-Disculpa si tus oídos sufren con mi manera de hablar, pero tu señor hermanito me ha llamado estúpida y...- me puse nerviosa, quise controlarme, pero estaba alzando el volumen de la voz. Edward hizo el amago de agarrarme y yo me aparté, chocándome contra la mesa de la que me había levantado. Miré hacia atrás y Mike ya no estaba.

-Es muy complicado...

-Me da igual... todos tenemos problemas, dile a tu hermano que pague los suyos con sus amigos- o con quien fuera, pero no conmigo, ni siquiera me conocía.

Salí a paso rápido del comedor y gracias a Dios nadie me siguió. No quería llorar, pero noté como se me anudaba la garganta y como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, así que salí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que no aguanté más el peso de la mochila, hasta que noté como casi no lograba respirar. Entonces paré. Parecía desierto, así que me deslicé contra una pared hasta quedar en el suelo y me eché a llorar. Parecía una cría en el primer día de guardería, era ridículo, YO ERA RIDÍCULA.

Quería coger mi móvil y llamar a casa y rogarle a mi padre que viniera a recogerme. Dejaría de quejarme, dejaría de ser borde y si era necesario haría cualquier cosa, humana o sobre humana, para terminar con las pesadillas. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí.

Lloraba, lloraba encogida, abrazándome las rodillas, sin lograr respirar. Cada vez que lo hacía mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz se coloraban, se me hinchaban los ojos y terminaba despeinada de tanto negar con la cabeza y pasarme las manos por el cabello. De nada me había servido peinarme.

-¿Por qué lloras?- paré en seco, como si no sólo yo me hubiera quedado helada, también lo hicieron mis lágrimas. Reconocí esa voz. Negro sobre blanco... Alcé la cabeza, con miedo y la vi allí, mirándome con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué lloras?- repitió. Si esperaba una respuesta no la obtendría, no me salían las palabras- Aún no es el momento.

¿Qué? Un parpadeo, sólo un parpadeo y desapareció. Mis lágrimas se descongelaron de golpe y el nudo de mi garganta se apretó, ahogándome. Volví a llorar, desconsolada, pero me daba miedo quedarme allí. Estaba en mi cabeza, no era real, no había estado allí. Eché a andar, sin saber a donde iba, quizás por suerte encontraría mi cuarto, pero no lo encontré...

Llegué a un baño, por suerte vacío. Ya habían comenzado las clases y no había nadie que pudiera molestarme, a no ser que fuera una urgencia. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me miré al espejo. Estaba horrible. No quedaba nada de la chica que había sido un par de años atrás y me daba miedo, me daba asco.

Flaca, pálida y llorosa. Mis mejillas estaba coloradas y también mi nariz. Con los ojos hinchados, húmedos y levemente inyectados en sangre. Me temblaban los labios."...unos labios tan bonitos...", nunca me había dicho algo así. Me mojé la cara con agua fría y respiré profundamente, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, tratando de serenarme. Entonces escuché la puerta y me erguí, nerviosa, no sabía como disimular.

Me sorprendió verle allí, tanto que ni me molesté en disimular que lloraba.

-Bella- susurraron sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando...

-Me refiero a aquí, en los baños de chicas- concreté. En ese momento aún no había asimilado eso de que me buscara.

-No son de chicas, son mixtos- Me di la vuelta y vi los carteles en las puertas. Cuatro cubículos, dos para chicas y dos para chicos y el lavabo común.-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por Emmet? Lo siento, se comportó como un completo idiota y...

-No- dije tajante- No tiene nada que ver con tu hermanito- añadí con desprecio.

-Venga, cede un poco ¿sí? Quiero echarte una mano.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunté sorprendida- ¿A caso yo te pedí ayuda?

-En parte sí- le miré muda, incrédula- La forma en que me miraste...

-No necesito tu ayuda- me apresuré a contestar negando con la cabeza.- Así que déjame- agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, pero él me agarró.

-No te he visto nunca pero te conozco- me susurró al oído, sin forzarme a mirarle- Sé que te conozco y vi tus brazos, eso es lo que le molesta a Emmet. No lo juzgues, el conoce ese mundo.

Y tras eso me soltó, me dejó ir y estaba tan impresionada, tan abrumada, que me marché. Directa a mi cuarto, o esa era la idea, porque me llevó un buen rato encontrarlo. Una vez llegué no sabía qué hacer y sólo se me ocurrió meterme en la ducha y abrir la llave del agua fría ¿Por qué? Para reaccionar, para darme una lección, para infligirme una dosis de realidad.

Yo le conocía, yo le había visto... y estaba sintiendo algo extraño, diferente, algo que me aterrorizaba y, por una única vez, no era miedo.

Gracias por leer este fic ,espero mas gente la lea ,subire el proximo capitulo inmediatamente porque el finde estare ocupada xd

.Otra cosa ¿Vieron Eclipse? Omg la ame me encanto la mejor de las tres hermosa especialmente mi Edward xd


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es la adpatcion de uno de mis fics preferidos ,espero les guste.**

**Creadora Stamie.**

**Descansa**

El profesor de literatura tuvo que venir a sacarme a rastras de mi cuarto tras tres días sin salir de él. No iba a clase, no baja a comer, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Me había encerrado y me negaba a enfrentarme al mundo.

Llegó en compañía de la directora y me encontró agazapada en una esquina, con el uniforme empapado. Había necesitado más de una dosis de realidad aquellos tres días de aislamiento y no me había preocupado por cambiarme de ropa. Tiritaba y me había subido la fiebre por mis duchas de agua helada. Tenía un aspecto horrible, hambre y sueño, pero me negaba a dormir.

-Bella, por Dios, escúchame. Tienes que ir a la enfermería- me insistía el profesor. Yo negué con la cabeza, nerviosa, abrazándome las rodillas. Él me agarró las muñecas y yo quise gritar, pero no tenía voz.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien que hizo algo, algún chico? Tienes que decírnoslo.- Negué de nuevo, no había nada que pudieran hacerme que me aterrorizara más que cerrar los ojos y verla a ella.

Su cara cambiaba. Negro sobre blanco primero, pero había alguien más, una chica tras ella, menuda, pálida y de cabello castaño. Una belleza terrena, una muchacha sonriente que no parecía una verdadera amenaza. Ya la había visto antes, pero no la recordaba. Haber hecho encajar las piezas del puzzle de mis pesadillas me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Finalmente cedí y dejé que me llevaran a la enfermería. Allí me puse un camisón y me envolvieron en mantas eléctricas. Tres días sin beber habían logrado deshidratarme y tuvieron que ponerme suero intravenoso, no era la primera vez. Seguía temblando, seguía estando nerviosa y no quería ni cruzarme con el doctor de Greenwood, pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme a él.

Que si no había ido a verle, que si yo misma provocaba mis problemas de salud, que si no colaboraba iba a ser peor para mí y blablablá. Me ponía de muy mal humor, hasta tal punto que prefirieron sedarme antes que provocarme un ataque de ira.

…

Cuando desperté tenía delante de la cara una mata de pelo rubio. Olía a jazmines y provenía de la chica que respiraba helio. Parecía haberse quedado dormida a mi lado y no entendía por qué. No quise moverme, para no despertarla así que tardé en darme cuenta de que había alguien más allí.

-Buenas noches, Bella Durmiente- Edward estaba allí, sentado en una butaca al lado de mi cada, mirándome con una gran sonrisa y una ojeras aún más grandes, si cabe.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté algo desorientada.

-Las tres y media de la madrugada del viernes- respondió tras echar un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué? Pero eso significa que…

-Que llevas 21 horas durmiendo, sí. Por lo visto lo necesitabas.

No me lo podía creer. Casi un día completo, del tirón y relajada. Ojala pudieran sedarme cada noche.

-No lo entiendo ¿qué pasó?

-Te encerraste en tu cuarto, yo fui el último en verte. Ayer te bajaron aquí y te sedaron porque necesitabas descansar- ¿Esa era la versión para menores de trece años? Debía serlo, porque yo la que recordaba era la de mayores de dieciocho. – Rosie se empeñó en quedarse contigo y ahí la tienes…- la miré y no pude evitar sonreír, enternecida, aunque no fuera nada propio de mí.

-¿Por qué te has quedado tú?

-Me gustan los misterios… y tú eres todo un enigma.

-No soy un sudoku, Edward, no intentes jugar conmigo- más que una amenaza o un comentario desagradable, sonaba a súplica. No soportaría que me utilizara todo un curso. Él me agarró la mano, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar la vía y me miró. Sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad y nuestras voces no eran más que susurros.

-No he estado aquí todo el día, Newton estuvo por la tarde.

-¿Quién?

-Mike Newton- ¡Ah! Mike, el chico palido de la sonrisa perfecta, haber empezado por ahí. Sonreí cansina y negué- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Llevo aquí ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? Y sólo he salido de mi cuarto un par de horas… he tratado de ser desagradable con todo el mundo y de repente me despierto en la enfermería y tres personas se turnan a los pies de mi cama. No lo comprendo.

-Qué quieres que te diga. A lo mejor estás muy buena- me hizo sonreír, sabía que no era cierto, pero logró hacerme sonreír.

-Eso no explica lo de Rosalie

-A lo mejor sí- le miré desaprobadora, no consideraba a Rosalie el prototipo de lesbiana.- A lo mejor, simplemente, nos has gustado.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, un rato en el que me solté de la mano del chico. Para mi resultaba mucho más violento de lo que cualquier pueda imaginar. Le di mil vueltas a todo, traté de aclarar mi cabeza y, a pesar de todo, no me moví ni un ápice para no despertar a Kensington.

-Cuarto individual número cuatro- susurré finalmente, atrayendo la atención de Edward.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo- dije mirándole con pesar. Ya no era sólo lo que Rosalie y Mike habían dicho, había algo más en ese cuarto.

-Verás- dijo tras aclararse la garganta- El individual número cuatro era el cuarto de una chica llamada Millicent McDonald. Millie era… era la novia de Emmet. – Le miré extrañada y le interrumpí, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Cómo era?- el sonrió, entrelazando las manos y acomodándose, daba la impresión de que iba a ser largo.

-Era… preciosa- dijo negando con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de recordarla- Si no hubiese sido la novia de mi hermano hubiese intentado que fuera la mía.

-Vaya, que buen hermanito.- Ignoró mi comentario sarcástico y siguió.

-Menuda, delgada, morena y de ojos grandes y marrones que te hacían creer que todo iba siempre bien. Su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora… estar con Millie te aseguraba una especie de paz interior muy difícil de conseguir. Era muy extraño…

-Sí que te gustaba.

-No te creas. Era guapa, pero perdí gran parte del interés cuando formalizó lo suyo con Emmet- había cientos de peces en el mar…ya, ya.- El caso es que hacia finales del curso pasado algo pasó que hizo que Millie comenzara a cambiar.

-¿Algo con tu hermano?

-No, no…creo que no. Las cosas iban bien, créeme, no me hubiera extrañado que el pensara en boda o algo así- ¿tan pronto?¿tan joven?- Era ella, algo en su cabeza dejó de funcionar correctamente y, literalmente, enloqueció. Veía cosas, decía cosas que… no tenían ningún sentido. Nos asustamos, pero no sabíamos que hacer.- Yo me estaba asustando ¿ver cosas? Me era demasiado familiar.- Un día, sin venir a cuento, rompió con Emmet y les dejó claro a todos sus amigos que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

-Dios…- musité- ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu hermano?

-¿Tú que crees? Pero quien peor lo pasó fue Newton- dijo señalando a Rosalie con un gesto de la cabeza- Todos sabíamos que Millie era un pilar para ella, la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y a luchar y en cuanto le dijo que no quería saber nada más de ella se derrumbó. Dejó de comer… y tuvieron que ingresarla. Por eso ella no estaba aquí cuando pasó- Edward paró de hablar y tragó saliva, estaba segura de que tenía algo importante que decir, pero no sabía cómo, no quería saber cómo.

-¿Cuándo pasó qué?

-Nunca lo entenderé. Ella era una chica sana… la más cuerda de todos- hablaba casi para sí mismo, reflexionando, ignorándome. Quise apremiarle, pero no me escuchó- Emmet estaba destrozado, nunca le había visto llorar.

-Edward…- supliqué.

-Y Newton, todos saben que estaba loco por ella…

-Ed- me miró y sonrió.

-No tiene importancia.

-Para mí sí la tiene. Por favor…- insistí una vez más.

-Millie se suicidó, se cortó las venas.

-¿Qué?

No, no fue el hecho de que se suicidara de ese modo, era demasiado familiar para mí, aunque no en un sentido tan ligado a la muerte, me sorprendió que no estuviéramos hablando de la chica del pelo negro, la que había visto una y otra vez en mis sueños.

De repente sentí a Rosalie sollozar, estaba despierta, llevaba un rato despierta.

-La hecho de menos- musitó, tratando de taparse la cara. Yo le acaricié el pelo.

-Vamos, no llores- no sabía que decir, sólo miré a Edward, esperando que él hiciera algo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Rosalie comenzó a retorcerse en la camilla y sentí una fuerte punzada en un costado. El chico lo notó y al fin intervino. Se levantó, bordeó la cama y cargó a la rubia en brazos. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y se encaminó a la puerta mientras yo me enderezaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté.

-No puedo dejarla aquí, está confusa y cansada. Descansa, volveré por la mañana.

Y se fue, y me dejó pensando…Millie McDonald… sonaba a personaje de cuento, sonaba dulce, tan dulce como él me la había descrito y, de repente, sin motivo aparente enloquece. Me producía auténtico terror.

No pude volver a dormirme, pero no me preocupó. Tras veintiuna horas estaba más que descansada y despejada y, además, tenía mucha hambre. Tuve que esperar hasta las siete de la mañana a que apareciera la enfermera con un saludable desayuno de copos de avena con leche y un zumo. No es que fueran mis preferidos, pero el hambre era el hambre y tras cuatro días de ayuno todo me sabía a

gloria.

Comía rápidamente, sin casi masticar, me daba vergüenza que alguien me viera, pero es que de verdad necesitaba terminarme toda aquella comida.

-Hoy sí tienes hambre ¿eh?- dijo una voz familiar acercándose cada vez más a la camilla. Era Mike. Sonreí y paré de comer, notando como se me subía el rubor a las mejillas. Tenía los carrillos hinchados de copos de avena como si de un hámster se tratase, probablemente era gracioso… o asqueroso, para gustos.

-Sí- dije tras apresurarme a tragar y claro, no me entro bien y comencé a toser. Él se acercó para darme unos golpecitos en la espalda, pero yo no le dejé- No, tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Eso parece… dormiste mucho- asentí y bebí un trago de zumo. ¡Puag! Era de pomelo.- Rosie no quiso separarse de ti… le caes bien, le recuerdas a Millie.

-¿Porque he enloquecido?- mierda, debía tener más tacto, noté que le dolió cómo lo dije.

-No, simplemente te pareces, quizás no en el físico… el pelo no es igual y eres más alta, pero tus ojos, tu sonrisa… algunos gestos. Eres muy parecida a ella.

-Gracias- Edward me había hecho idealizar a McDonald y eso para mí era un halago. Mike sonrió y se sentó en la butaca, clavando sus ojos en mis antebrazos. Obviamente no pude evitar sentirme incómoda y mal por él, ahora la oscuridad no era mi aliada, había claridad por todas partes.

-Creí que no era verdad- musitó.- Que era una invención de los amigotes de Cullen…- no supe que decir, pero el apetito se me fue de golpe.- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

-…- Respiré profundamente y negué- No recuerdo lo que pasó, sólo recuerdo a mi padre echando la puerta abajo. Yo sangraba y sentía muchísimo dolor en las muñecas… me llevaron al hospital y…- no pude seguir, era muy difícil y a penas le conocía, no sabía si podía confiar en él.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

-No- negué de nuevo- Ni siquiera tenía motivos para hacerlo, simplemente un día me encerré en mi cuarto y…- estaba triste, sí, tenía pesadillas, dormía mal, comía mal… estaba deprimida, pero nunca pensé de verdad en suicidarme y un día, de repente, traté de hacerlo. Ni yo misma lo comprendía. –Ni me acuerdo- repetí, por si no había quedado claro ya.

-Es raro…- volví a escuchar la historia de Millie de labios de Mike. No me aportó nuevos datos interesantes, pero escuchar a los demás hablar de aquella chica, no sé por qué, me fascinaba.

A lo largo de la mañana Rosalie volvió a verme. Me gustó verla porque venía comiéndose una manzana. No era demasiado, pero si en verdad tenía problemas, que comiera algo le haría bien. Traté de ser paciente y de no mencionar en ningún momento lo alto que estaba el volumen de su voz y lo molesto que podía resultar. Se interesaba por mí, era bondadosa, y aunque yo me resistiera, era imposible no confiar en una chiquilla como ella.

Me peinó y me coló un par de chocolatinas sin que el médico la viera. Me comí una y la obligué a comerse la otra. Lo hizo de mala gana pero lo hizo. Estuvo un rato hablándome de Millie y logró hacerme sentir realmente extraña cuando, sentada a mi lado, me tomó el brazo y pasó su dedo índice derecho por encima de todas y cada una de mis cicatrices. No parecía molesta o aterrada o sorprendida, sólo curiosa, de una forma sana y sin malicia, por eso no me molestó.

Lo raro sobrevino cuando Emmet entró en la enfermería y nos vio. Para él nos regocijábamos en algo tan serio como un intento de suicidio, pero no era así, no era lo que el creía.

-Será mejor que me marche- mustió Rosalie, evitando los ojos de Emmet. Noté algo extraño entre ellos, una forma de evitarse poco común, cómo si algo del otro les molestara. Él se sentó en la butaca y me miró, yo traté de colocar los brazos de forma que no se vieran las marcas.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces- cierto, él ya sabía que estaban ahí.- Creo que ya te han hablado de Millie…

-Sí- y más de lo que él creía.

-Siento cómo me comporté el otro día en la cafetería.

-Descuida, no tiene importancia- Cualquier otra persona hubiera seguido insistiendo, pero desde ese momento noté que tenía algo en común con Emmet, y era que ambos hacíamos caso rápidamente de lo que nos decían. Y si digo 'no tiene importancia', no la tiene e insistir no vale la pena.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- claramente eso era un ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Tengo una gran laguna de aquel día. No recuerdo nada hasta casi la ambulancia… fue como si no lo hubiera hecho yo.

-Cuando la encontramos aún estaba viva- abrí los ojos y me quedé fría, me habían contado cosas, pero nada como eso.- Cinco minutos más tarde y no habría podido escucharla por última vez… cinco minutos antes y ahora estaría a mi lado.

Quise llorar, quise saltar de la cama y abrazarme a Emmet con todas mis fueras, pero no me moví. Contuve las lágrimas y me miré, embargada por la pena. Él se derramaba poco a poco, parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería que yo lo viera. Se puso de pie y respiró.

-Bueno, me voy…tengo una clase ahora. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Claro, gracias.- No dije nada más, sólo le vi irse y después me quedé contemplando cada rincón de la enfermería, en espera de poder salir de allí para reanudar mi vida justo dónde la había dejado cuatro días atrás.

**Espero les haya gustado ,espero subir mañana o el lunes no lo se ,tengo el finde semana muy ocupado besotes y gracia por todo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es la adpatcion de uno de mis fics preferidos ,espero les guste.**

**Creadora Stamie.**

**Tócame**

Noté cómo su mano derecha se deslizaba bajo mi falda. Yo estaba a punto de explotar, de gritar, de arrancarle la camisa, pero por alguna razón me estaba conteniendo. Él me besaba apasionadamente, sujetándome con firmeza y a la vez dulzura por la nuca, con la mano libre.

Hundí la mano izquierda en su cabello y bajé la derecha por su espalda hasta llegar al cinturón, que sorteé con cierta dificultad. Afiancé ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo hacia mí todo lo posible Nuestros labios se fundían en un beso ardiente, apasionado, tan apasionado que me sentía abrumada, deseable y querida, aunque yo no correspondiera ese sentimiento.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, deteniéndose allí y yo abrí los ojos. Evalué la situación y me di cuenta de que aquello no era real, no estaba sucediendo. Ahora era capaz de darme cuenta, dentro de mis propias pesadillas, de lo que era real y lo que no, era capaz de darme cuenta de que estaba dormida, soñando. Noté un intenso dolor en las muñecas y me puse rígida, entonces él paró, se separó unos centímetros y me miró. No me lo podía creer.

Ojos verdes, tez pálida, cabello pelirrojo. No era quien yo creía, quien yo deseaba. Le miré aterrada y noté como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su cuello.

-¿Millie, ocurre algo?- No, Bella, era yo no ella ¿Qué ocurría?¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Emmet vio la sangre gotear sobre mí, tenía la camisa del uniforme abierta y las gotas me quemaban sobre la piel del pecho. Noté cómo se me iba la vista, esa sangre no era suya, era mía, de Millicent. Me miré fijamente los brazos y no pude reprimir una arcada. Las cicatrices estaban abiertas, recientes, la sangre se escapaba de mi cuerpo y la vida se me iba poco a poco. Emmet intentaba reanimarme, mantenerme a su lado. Gritaba mi nombre, su nombre ¡Millie!¡Millie! Pero nada, tenía sueño, estaba cansada… estaba muriendo.

-Isabella ¡Isabella!- la voz venía de lejos, procedía de fuera de mi sueño. Me desperté de golpe cuando Rosalie me dio disimuladamente un codazo ¿Cómo podía haberme quedado dormida en clase de historia?- Señorita Swan ¿Le aburren mis lecciones?

-¿Qué? Eh… no, no- Miré a mi alrededor, avergonzada y vi a Edward conteniendo la risa y mirándome con cariño.

-Quizás cree que puede echarse una siesta porque ya se sabe la lección completa ¿por qué no continúa usted?

-No, por favor…- aún estaba algo desorientada y no sabía de qué había estado hablando.

-Claro que sí, deléitenos con sus conocimientos sobre el descubrimiento de América y la hegemonía de poder español en el sigo XV- Mierda, mierda… ¿y qué se supone que debía decir?

Me hundí en la silla, ojeando rápidamente un par de páginas de mi libro y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, tal y como me vino a la cabeza.

-Sí, em… América fue descubierta por accidente en 1492 cuando Colón buscaba… buscaba una ruta hacia las Indias. Esto… partió en verano en ¿julio?- no- ¿agosto? Sí, eso agosto, desde el Puerto de Palos con tres naves más o menos… más o menos grandes ¿no? Con marineros y provisiones y cosas… náuticas- por el amor de Dios, que ridículo.

-Ya, ya está bien. Señorita Swan- dijo el profesor parándose ante mi mesa- Usted no narra la Historia, usted masca las palabras y luego las escupe- el único que escupía era él, pero al pronuncias las pes. –Espero que una tarea extra de veinte folios sobre el descubrimiento del Nuevo Continente la haga aprender algo y le recuerde que no debe dormirse en mi clase.

¿Veinte? No podía llenar ni dos, la vida de Colón no daba para tanto. Respiré y no me quejé, pero escuché a alguien reír a mis espaldas y, por desgracia, el profesor también.

-¿Le hace gracia, señor Newton?- Mike dejó de sonreír de pronto.

-Sí ¡quiero decir, no!

-Pues a ver si le hace tanta gracia hacer el trabajo conjunto con la señorita Swan…

Genial, dos castigados.

En las últimas dos semanas las cosas habían ido a mejor. Las pesadillas había remitido en gran medida gracias a la nueva medicación que me daban para dormir, los flashbacks iban y venían, pero parecía que todo se estaba calmando, incluso daba la sensación de que estaba haciendo algunos amigos.

Resultó que Rosalie era una chica genial. En verdad estaba algo loca y tenía una mente muy infantil, pero era una gran chica. Lo extraño era que cuando estaba con, por ejemplo, Mike, Edward no se me acercaba y si estaba con Rosalie, Emmet ni siquiera me saludaba

Él era quien más me evitaba desde que había salido de la enfermería y no le culpaba, pero me preocupaba la forma en que se miraban él y Rosalie. Era muy extraña, sospechosa. Edward se portaba muy bien conmigo, me hacía reír, pero a veces se pasaba de entrometido… de ¿místico? No sé si esa era la palabra, pero era como si tratara de pintarse como un súper héroe delante de mí. Mike hacía el papel de hermano mayor, me protegía, me sobreprotegía, pero no podía quejarme, era atento y no parecía querer nada a cambio.

Sí, nos llevábamos bien, pero aún así traté todo lo posible de no abrirme, de guardarme mis problemas para mí, de mantener una distancia de seguridad. Yo seguía siendo yo, aunque tratara de ser más amigable.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella- me dijo Rosalie a la comida, alterada- Estás ardiendo ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí- repetí por enésima vez- Es este calor… no lo soporto.

-Pues yo no lo noto- bufó MIke, aún enfadado por el castigo del profesor de historia.

-Es cierto, no hace nada de calor.

-Lo sé, soy yo… desde que me desperté en clase ¡Dios!¿Cómo pude dormirme en historia?

-No es tan raro… esas clases son un aburrimiento.

Me abaniqué con unas cuantas hojas de papel, aquel calor era insoportable y sólo yo podía sentirlo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo ardían.

-Necesito una ducha fría- musité.

-Si no me pareciera ridículo diría que tienes un buen calentó encima, Bella- dijo Mike divertido y, desgraciadamente, no muy alejado de la realidad. Me quedé pensando. Mi acaloramiento comenzó tras el sueño en el que Millie y Emmet hacían el amor, quizás tuviera algo que ver o quizás yo fuese una pervertida.- Oye… que era broma- exclamó el chico al ver que yo no decía nada.- Bella ¿estás ahí?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro ¿decías?

-Nada…- Rosalie rió, tragándose a duras penas la poca comida que le había obligado a poner en su bandeja. -¿Vamos ahora a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo?

-Dame una hora, necesito urgentemente una ducha- no era sólo calor, era sudor, todo aquel acaloramiento me empapaba en sudor, parecía que el verano había continuado sólo para mí.

-Como quieras, te veo en la biblioteca en una hora.

Me despedí de ambos y me fui a mi cuarto. No fui tan drástica cómo lo era en mis curas de realidad, no me di una ducha de agua helada, sólo templé el chorro de la ducha y me mantuve debajo hasta que mi cuerpo recobró su temperatura normal, ni un grado más ni uno menos.

De todas formas, nada más salir de la ducha, el calor comenzó de nuevo. Quise ignorarlo, pero era imposible y tuve que echar mano de la ropa que ya creía desterrada por ser demasiado veraniega. Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de tirantes blanco. Era muy descocado, demasiado para una biblioteca, así que me puse por encima una camisa floreada de manga corta, de gasa muy fina, para taparme un poco sin pasar demasiado calor. Eso y unos tenis y así me encaminé a la biblioteca. La idea de pasarme toda una tarde, o más de una, con aquel estúpido castigo era agobiante pero, una vez más, mi héroe de ojos esmeralda me salvó.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando él dobló la esquina y se apoyó contra la pared, abanicándose con unos papeles. Sin duda me estaba esperando y sonrió jactancioso al verme.

-Antes no dormías y ahora duermes demasiado…

-Déjame en paz- dije mirándolo enfurruñada.

-¿Sabes que es esto?

-¿Fotos tuyas ligerito de ropa?

-Sólo estaría así de sonriente si las fotos fueran tuyas.

-Que te den, tengo prisa- la conversación era un sin sentido y no ayudaba nada a rebajar mi calor corporal.

-No, no, no espera- pidió agarrándome del brazo- Mira, lo bueno del profesor de historia es que no es nada original poniendo castigos. El trabajo que te ha mandado de castigo es el mismo que pidió a final del primer cuatrimestre al curso de Emmet el año pasado.- Le miré extrañada y sonreí- Él sacó un sobresaliente… y le pedí que te lo prestara.

-¿Y el aceptó?

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- preguntó sonriente, tendiéndome el trabajo, pero apartándolo justo antes de que pudiera hacerme con él- ¡Ah, ah, ah! Esto tiene un precio.

-¿Cómo?- ¿Qué podía tener yo que él quisiera? Porque no iba a sacarme fotos de ningún tipo.

-El sábado celebro mi fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero que vengas- no era una petición descabellada, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a una fiesta- …como mi pareja.

-¿Cómo tu qué? Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-O vienes a mi fiesta y te lo pasas de vicio, o te quedas sin trabajo.

-¿Quieres obligarme a pasármelo bien un sábado por la noche y ahorrarme el esfuerzo de hacer un trabajo pesado? Eres una persona horrible- bromeé, cogiendo el trabajo de Emmet y aceptando así el trato.

-Lo sé, soy maquiavélico. El sábado a las once y media en el salón grande que hay los sótanos.

-¿Abajo?

-¿Crees que van a dejarnos celebrar una fiesta en un salón arriba?- No, probablemente no- De hecho, no saben que hay fiesta, pero ser delegado tiene sus ventajas… ya te contaré- dijo haciéndose el interesante- Ve a trabajar, irresponsable.

Hice todo el camino a la biblioteca sonriendo como una idiota y Mike se quedó alucinado cuando me vio. Me senté a su lado en la mesa que él había escogido y le pasé discretamente el trabajo, que miró de mala gana.

-¿De Cullen?

-Edward me lo prestó, no podemos copiarlo, pero puedo hacer una buena versión… siempre es más rápido- no parecía convencerle y yo sabía que era por toda esa historia de Millie, había estado colado por la novia de un Cullen y lo peor para él es que nunca fue un secreto.

-No, sé, creo que paso. Deberíamos hacerlo nosotros.

-No seas así, lo ha hecho con buena intención.

-Ya, seguro ¿y no te ha pedido nada?

-…- Dudé un instante- No, claro que no- supuse que él no estaría en lista de invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, así que me callé ese detalle.

-Tú misma- bufó tirando las hojas sobre la mesa.

-Mira, lo haré yo. Me lo leo y lo voy escribiendo de nuevo, no me llevará más de una hora u hora y media y luego pongo nuestros nombre- era un buen trato.

-No, no vas a hacerlo tú todo.

-Venga, en cierto modo, estás castigado por mi culpa… déjame redimirme- pedí, mirándole con ojos de niña buena.- Porfa…

-Está bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado o el carcamal de historia sabrá que no he hecho nada.

-Descuida. Anda, márchate y déjame trabajar.

¿Sabéis ese refrán que dice 'la curiosidad mató al gato'? Pues quizás en mi caso sea demasiado decir, pero posiblemente, tras abandonar la biblioteca, mi curiosidad me había dejado, por lo menos, coja.

Necesitaba saber más sobre Millie, sobre el cuarto individual número cuatro, sobre la historia de Greenwood Place. Necesitaba saber quién era la chica de cabello negro, qué le había ocurrido para llegar a suicidarse.

Busqué en libros y en todos los papeles disponibles, miré antiguos anuarios uní piezas. Averigüé cosas nuevas, algunas no me gustaron nada, pero la mejor información la encontré en Internet, en antiguos recortes de periódicos y presa sensacionalista. Unir las piezas era difícil y los primeros resultados fueron macabros.

Una sensación terriblemente poderosa y placentera se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Estaba rodeada de plantas por todas partes, todo a mi alrededor era verde. Me llegaba el embriagador olor a flores y clorofila y eso aumentaba todavía más mi deseo. Yacía apasionadamente con un joven en los invernaderos del colegio, un chico al que no conocía de nada.

Sus manos exploraban cada parte de mi cuerpo, su lengua recorría mi cuello, mis hombros y volvía a subir de nuevo en busca de mis labios, con pasión y desenfreno, esta vez sí, sí era correspondido, fuera quien fuera aquel chico de olor almizcleño y tez oscura. Sus ojos miel, su pelo trigueño y su sonrisa perfecta me embaucaban, estaba haciendo de mí lo que quería…

-Claudine ¡oh! Claudine- jadeaba, en éxtasis.

No sabía a quien se refería, pero de nuevo me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, de que no era real y en el mismo instante en que lo noté me enfrié.

Contemplé la escena desde fuera, de modo objetivo y no estaba sola. Claudine era la muchacha que retozaba con su amado entre las frondosas plantas del invernadero. Claudine era la chica de tez pálida y cabello negro, de ojos oscuros y profundos, de mirada fría. Claudine era quien se había ahorcado, quien se colaba en mis sueños haciéndome sentir auténtico terror.

Sin embargo no parecía tan mala en ese momento, disfrutando de su desenfreno secreto. Hasta me daba reparo estar allí de pie mirando, aunque evidentemente ellos no podían verme.

De repente pararon y Claudine de abrochó de nuevo su camisa y la chaqueta raída de lana que llevaba puesta y el chico rubio se abrochó los pantalones, ambos parecían acelerados y muy preocupados. Algo había escapado a mi percepción… me había perdido algo.

-¡Intolerable! Malditos niños cochinos, impuros, pecaminosos- una mujer entró en el invernadero, en su mano derecha una fusta y en su rostro una marcada mueca de asco.- Debería daros vergüenza, retozando como animales… bastardos.

Pude ver un rosario con cuentas de madera colgado de su cuello y no dudé ni un instante en que era religiosa. Agarró a Claudine por el pelo y tiró d ella con violencia. El chico quiso detenerla porque Claudine no dejaba de llorar, pero la mujer le golpeaba una y otra vez con la fusta, haciéndolo doblarse de dolor, abriendo heridas en su cara, en su torso y en su espalda desnuda. La joven pedía clemencia para su amado y, por un instante, pareció ser concedida… por un instante.

-Esto no quedará así, cerdos- gritó, arrastrando a la chica hacia la salida- Seréis castigados.

-¡NO!-suplicó ella- Otra vez no.

-Tú te lo has buscado, sólo de esa forma aprenderás, sólo con sangre.

Tragué saliva, el panorama era desolador. Claudine era arrastrada llorando y gritando hacia un inevitable castigo físico y el chico yacía en el suelo, sangrando, sin a penas lograr ponerse en pie ¿Por qué había tenido que ver esto?

…

El calor no descendió. Cuando me desperté estaba empapada en sudor y me ardía el pecho. Busqué a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesilla y, al encender la luz, no pude evitar proferir un sonoro chillido.

A los pies de mi cama estaba ella, Millie, mirándome con una gran sonrisa. No, no podía ser, tenía que estar soñando pero ¿cómo? Si acababa de despertarme. Me temblaban las manos y era incapaz de moverme, sólo suplicaba para mis adentros que no me hiciera daño.

-Pareces un angelito cuando duermes… menos por algunas caras que pones- parecía estar pasándoselo pipa y yo estaba aterrorizada.- Necesito tu ayuda, Bella, necesito que ella no les haga daño.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Tienes que advertirles sobre ella, sobre la chica de pelo negro… yo no lo hice y ahora estoy muerta- me mostró sus cicatrices, afligida.- Lo que ves es real, ves lo que yo vi, sabes lo que yo sé… y poco a poco sabrás más cosas, lo sabrás todo y tendrás que ayudarles.

-¿A quiénes?

-Edward, Emmet, Rosie… y Mike- a él le dejó para el final y tras nombrarlo susurró- No te creerás, tampoco me creyeron a mí, será necesario que pase algo, algo malo para que se den cuenta.

-¿El qué?

-Yo no lo sé… sólo ella lo sabe. Yo fui el primer aviso, mi muerte fue el primer aviso y si no cortas esto de raíz morirá más gente.

-No… no…- no quería creer eso, no quería imaginarlo.

-Pregunta… lo primero que debes hacer es conocer mi historia, TODA la historia- dijo con énfasis- y rellenar tus lagunas, luego todo irá tomando sentido.- Sentí como mis lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas, sin tener ningún permiso para hacerlo.

-Que no te vea llorar, eso le enfurece mucho… sé fuerte y despierta.

-¿Qué?

-DESPIERTA.

…

El incesante pitido del ordenador me asustó cuando recobré la consciencia. Me había quedado dormida sobre el teclado mientras buscaba información del colegio y el tener presionadas todas las teclas había echo pitar al aparato de forma escandalosa. Estaba sola en la biblioteca y nadie se había molestado en despertarme.

Todo había sido muy extraño, nunca había salido de allí, todo, desde la ducha al encuentro con Millie había sido producto de mi subconsciente.

Me froté los ojos y me estiré. Aún tenía miedo, temblaba y lo único real que conservaba de mis sueños eran las lágrimas. Miré la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla del ordenador, el reloj marcaba la una y media. ¿Cómo podía dormir tanto ahora? ¿Tantas cosas tenía que ver? Porque a esas alturas una de dos, o estaba totalmente loca y no lo aceptaba, o todo era real… algo así no podía generarse solo en mi cabeza.

Cerré una a una las ventanas abiertas y cuando llegué a la última me fijé en una pequeña noticia bajo un gran titular en una página de un periódico local con bastantes años. Cuando la leí me quedé paralizada.

"ADOLESCENTE EMBARAZADA MUERE EN LOS BOSQUES TRAS ESCAPARSE DEL HORFANATO DONDE ERA ACOGIDA"

La imagen adjunta, pequeña y de dudosa calidad era, sin dudas, la de Claudine. Algo no estaba bien, ella se había ahorcado, no se había escapado, ella… estaba embarazada.

* * *

**Bueno volvi de Vacaciones antes de ayer pero nesecitaba descansar igual ,estaba en la Tirana para quienes la conocen,bueno aqui nuevo capitulo espero les guste mas tarde subo el siguente y mañana el otro besotes a todos gracias Bay **

**Pd: recomienden la historia porfisss**


End file.
